


I'm Gonna Sleep ('Cause You Live In My Daydreams)

by leohyuks



Category: VIXX
Genre: Death, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, but I guess no one is actually dead, eventual fucking bc who would i be without that, idk what to tag this lol what, like a lot of talking abt death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leohyuks/pseuds/leohyuks
Summary: "I wake up and Wonshik is there but Sanghyuk is dead. I go to sleep, wake up the next day and Sanghyuk is there...but Wonshiks dead." Taekwoon takes in a deep breath. "I don't know which one is real."Hakyeon pauses, staring at his patient. "....Well Taekwoon, I can assure you that right now you're awake."Taekwoon smiles at him sadly "That's just what he said.""Who?" Hakyeon blinks."The other doctor."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I totally ripped the summary from a TV show but I never actually watched the show just saw the trailer so the rest of the weird crap that happens is my own stuff I guess  
> Twitter: @notvixx  
> Tumblr:@Leohyukprincess

White.

It's all he sees, flooding his vision. Its a blurry, hazy sort of white and every noise he hears is distorted.

Then, things to start to sharpen. The blobs of abstract shapes turning into objects, the mumbled sounds, he realizes, is the shrill whine of his alarm.

Taekwoon's arm reaches forward, unlocking his phone and turning the noise off. He squints at the date, eyes managing to read _January_ _13_ _th_ _._

So it moved forward.

It's a Wednesday, but he's in no particular rush for work. Not today. Instead, he takes a moment to breath, suck in the warm summer air that tingled against his sweat slicked skin. Taekwoon turns his head to the side, where his eyes meet Sanghyuks back, stiff with hunched shoulders. He's awake.

“Sanghyuk.” Taekwoons voice is barely above a whisper, but Sanghyuk still tenses. He makes no move to turn towards Taekwoon, still feigning sleep.

Taekwoon sighs. “Hyuk-ah...look at me please.”

It takes a second, but Sanghyuk lets out a huff, heaving his body like it was a dead weight to face Taekwoon. His face a little swollen, and red rims his eyes. He must have cried, or not slept, or both.

Taekwoon doesn't know what to say, looking at him like that. Words don't come easy to him like they did to Wonshik. His breath shakes. “Sanghyukkie...you didn't sleep?”

Sanghyuks lower lip quivers, a small “hyung...” leaving him before he quickly lays on his back, covering his eyes and avoiding the hug Taekwoon was going to give him. He takes deep breaths. “I...I don't think I can do it today hyung.” He whines, voice a little thick. Taekwoon feels like his heart is ripping apart, an ache erupting deep in his chest. He moves closer, pulling Sanghyuks arm down from his face.

“I know its hard but we have to...” Taekwoon links their fingers together, swallowing. “You _know_ we do.” Of course Sanghyuk knows. It wouldn't feel right not to, but god did it hurt.

Sanghyuk stares straight at the ceiling, eyes glassy as he tries to keep his voice steady.

“How has it already been two years?”

 

//

 

The cemetery they had found was a small one in the middle of the city. It stood out, with its Gothic design between all the large buildings, a place signifying death and meant for mourning and silence that was surrounded by bustling life and never ending noise. They were the only visitors that day. Most of the bodies that had been buried here were long forgotten, their memories swept under the rug as loved ones moved on.

The wrapping paper crinkles in Taekwoons hold as he gently places the bouquet in front of Wonshiks grave. Taekwoon takes a moment to wipe some dust off of the headstone. When he deems it presentable enough, he sits back, wrapping his hands around his knees so that he faces the engraved granite. Theres rustling next to him and Taekwoon knows Sanghyuk is sitting down too, body just as stiff as this morning. They're both silent.

“It really has been two years.” Taekwoon finally manage. He should probably sound sadder, but he _can't_. He hates himself for it, for the way his voice sounded like it was a simple fact, not a statement that meant something for him.

Sanghyuks body trembles next to him.

“I miss him so fucking much.”

Taekwoon feels around on the gravel, grabbing Sanghyuks hand.

“Me too.”

“You don't act like it.”

His words had no bite to them, not really. Maybe there was an edge of desperation to it, some deep fear in Sanghyuk that Taekwoon was moving on without him. That could not be farther from the case. Taekwoon just squeezes his hand harder, resting his head on his knees and turning to look at Sanghyuk.

“One of us has to keep it together.”

Sanghyuk watches him as well, back straight. They stare at each other for a good ten seconds before the his mouth twitches downward, contorting in a pained expression.

“F-fuck off...” Sanghyuk chokes out, turning his head away. He's shaking so badly now. Taekwoon doesn't say anything, but he tugs on Sanghyuks hand so that the he ends up falling forward and his head rests on Taekwoons shoulder. They both stop talking after that, Sanghyuk muffling his sobs in his hyungs jacket, sitting in front of the grave until the sun goes down.

Taekwoon will wake up soon.

 

//

 

White, blurred figures. Sharpening objects, coherent noises and...and...

Whats that feeling?

Taekwoons eyes blink open slowly, adjusting themselves to see a cream ceiling. Warm sun rays from the open window shine light on his face, and there are birds chirping outside. He whines a little, eyes turning to the analog clock on the night stand. _January_ _13_ _th_ _._

The arms around his waist hold tighter, and he realizes the mysterious feeling from before was the sensation of nuzzling, across his shoulders and his neck. Lips pressed against his skin and a soft sigh was released. Taekwoon smiles sadly.

“Good morning Wonshik.”


	2. Chapter 2

Wonshik is...clingy. More so than usual. By nature he's an affectionate guy but on January 13th he's almost needy. Taekwoon doesn't mind, makes no comment on it because he understands. He knows how Wonshik is feeling right now.

Life moves a little slowly with Wonshik. Theres no buzzing of the city, no rush to get to work,or anywhere ever really. Their large country home was peaceful, serene.

A little lonely.

They always take their time around here, and its no different on the day to see Sanghyuk. Taekwoon had laid patiently that morning, fingers running up and down Wonshiks back as he was touched, kissed in a gentle manner but still firm. It was hardly erotic. He knew that all Wonshik wanted was to ground himself, confirm that Taekwoon was really here, that at least Taekwoon was _still_ here. They were facing each other, pressed so close their noses were brushing and Wonshik was cupping his cheeks, breathing him in.

After 10 minutes of this, lazy morning touching that made the dull pain in their heart ache, Taekwoon knows its time to get up. Because if he doesn't say anything Wonshik will try to lay here forever.

“Shik...Shik-ah...” Quiet, his voice is so quiet. Afraid of breaking the spell they'd put themselves in. “We need to get up, Wonshikkie...”

He removes his hands from Wonshiks back, instead bringing them up to place over the hands on his cheeks. Taekwoon wraps their fingers together, bringing them to his lips and kissing softly.

“Lets go see Sanghyuk.”

//

Neither of them really ate that morning, not having much of an appetite. Taekwoon manages to swallow down some toast, while waiting for Wonshik to get ready. The dry bread feels stale on his tongue and scratches down his throat when he swallows but he doesn't really mind. There's this feeling of foreboding in his chest, pressing down on him in a way that its hard to breath. Taekwoon doesn't understand why but he's used to that by now, not knowing whats going on.

Its like these days, theres never a point in questioning things. He's almost given up, just lets things happens. Maybe he'll talk to Hakyeon about it.

A noise comes from their bedroom, and Wonshik steps out. He's pulling a dark green cardigan around his shoulders, finger movements slow, almost jerky. Taekwoon blinks at him. He puts the toast back on the plate, rubbing his fingers to clear off the crumbs before making his way towards Wonshik. Wonshik makes no noise when Taekwoon appears in front of him, more silent than usual as the elder brings his hands down, buttoning his cardigan for him. When he's finished, Taekwoon looks back up at him and they watch each other slowly. Some deep force from within presses Wonshik forward, makes it so that he moves his face closer to Taekwoon, almost kissing him. But Taekwoon lays a hand on his chest, not pushing back but stopping him from getting any nearer.

A hand grabs his own. “We need to go, the cab will be here soon.” Taekwoon says. Wonshik nods numbly, pulling back but still holding his hand as they make their way to the door.

//

They found a temple for Sanghyuk.

None of them had been particularly religious, all having lost faith at some point in their lives. Sanghyuk especially. It seemed wrong to lay him to rest in a church, something that had suffocated him all his life. (Although, Taekwoon thinks, that is where Sanghyuk wanted to lay Wonshik. Death makes a person do peculiar things.)

Taekwoon doesn't really know what religion the temple affiliates with. When they were told by the monk it sounded...strange, something he'd never heard of before. Still the grave site was peaceful, well handled, and clean. Most of all, it was close to their out-of-the-way house in the country. Any other cemetery would be at least an hours drive away.

Sanghyuks grave site is decidedly bare. Just a rectangle on the ground that has a stumpy pole protruding from it with his name on it. The words “Ad Astra” had been scrawled beneath it sometime later without either Taekwoon or Wonshik being told. Strange little temple indeed.

Wonshik takes a moment to bend and place the flowers over his grave before standing straight again. Sunflowers, bright and yellow, symbolizing adoration. Taekwoon tries not to think of yesterday, when he and Sanghyuk had picked out red roses, symbolizing passion. They stand together, Wonshiks arm coming to wrap around his shoulder and pull him close. Taekwoon supposes he's being comforted but if he's being honest he doesn't feel sad. He's just....lost? Confused? Tired?

What does he feel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo chapter 2. they should get longer from here \0/


End file.
